Mario BrosPrincesses High School Tale!
by Bella4blue
Summary: When the Mario Characters start High School, What comical, scary, or romance filled adventures will they get themselves into, while battling the elements of a typical high school, MARIO STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Mario bros or Nintendo or any of their characters.

(If i did I would be rich, but I'm not.)

* * *

Mario Bros/Princesses High School Tale chapter 1: First Day o' school

* * *

Mario woke up on a Monday morning. Great, he thought. It was the first day of

high school for him and his twin brother, Luigi. He looked down to the bottom bunk and

saw Luigi still sleep and drooling. The smell of his mother's chocolate chip pancakes in

the kitchen made his stomach growl loudly, and Luigi woke up and hit his head on the

bottom of the top bunk. "Ow! Mario, why does your stomach wake me up then cause me

pain every morning?", Luigi whined. But Mario was already in the dining room, scarfing

down the pancakes. "Hey, leave me some!", Luigi yelled as he ran towards the dining

room. Then he tripped over their pet cat and fell face first into the concrete floor.

"MEOW!" their Cat hissed. "AHHHH!" Luigi's nose smashed against the floor. "I'M

BLEEDING!" Then he started to cry.

* * *

Princess Daisy yawned and then realizing what today was, groaned loudly. High

School, the place where girls gossiped all day and boys got wedgies, wet willies, and

their heads stuck in toilets. When she finally got out of bed, she realized that she hadn't

planned on what to wear on her first day! She raced to her neon orange dresser and

looked in carefully. "Ah ha!", she said, finally satisfied. She pulled out her skinny jean

short shorts, which she had cut herself, her dazzling tangerine high tops, and her light

orange tank top with a fire flower on it. She brushed her beautiful and long red-brown

hair and put her red crown on her head. "There! I'm ready to make a great first

impression on the boys! But I am a princess, aren't I? Everyone will be amazed that I

am royalty!", she exclaimed confidently. "Daisy! Breakfast is ready sweetheart!", her

mom called from the Dining room. "Coming mother!", she said in her sweetest voice. As

she was running through the long corridor to the dining room Daisy thought, "Oh crap.

She is not going to approve this outfit."

* * *

"Princess, princess, princess, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! You have many

duties to attend to today, my dear!". Peach slammed her fist on her alarm clock and set

it on snooze. "Man, I hate that." Peach sighed. She got out of bed and walked to her

pink flowery dresser without meaning to. It was what she did every day, so she was

used to it. When she looked in her mirror above her dresser she gasped. "I.. I have bags

under my eyes?", she ran to her bathroom and splashed her delicate face with water

and used her 1-up mushroom face brightener to get rid of her bags. Much better, she

thought with relief. Then she chose a pink bejeweled miniskirt with her matching pink t-

shirt and her short pink heels from her dresser. Then her Hairdresser came in and

asked the Princess, "What hairdo would you like today, your majesty?". "Just a ponytail,"

she said. So the hairdresser went to work combing out every tangle and putting up

every piece of loose, shiny blonde hair into a ponytail. For the final touch, she gingerly

placed Peach's golden crown on her flawless head. She walked down the spiral

staircase to the dining room and took the seat in between her father and her mother.

"How did you sleep dear?" the Queen asked cheerily. "Fine," she lied. Truthfully, she

had really spent most of the night thinking if any boys would like her. Or if she would like

any boys.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry I had to take this off for a moment because i forgot to put disclaimers on the stories... Don't want them to take off my stories,**

**right? :) Any way, you can send me suggestions if you have any, and I don't mind if you send me your opinion on something and you ask me to change it  
**

**in my future chapters!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama is in the air!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Nintendo or the Mario characters at all. Nintendo owns them (obviously)

* * *

Mario Bros/Princesses high school tale! Chapter 2: DRAMA'S IN THE AIR!

* * *

Peach was worried. Worried about everything. If people would like her, if she

would be popular, if her reputation would be ruined if she did something embarrassing,

etc. She opened her pink cell phone and called her closest friend, Daisy. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Finally Daisy answered. "Hi Peach! I can't talk for long. I'm

about to leave for school. So, what's up?" Peach was afraid she was going to start

crying. "Oh, Daisy! I'm terrified! What if everybody hates me? What if I never get a

boyfriend? what if I'm-" Daisy suddenly interrupted Peach. "PEACH! Calm down.

Everything will be fine. You are a princess. A beautiful princess. You are royalty.

Everybody will fall on their knees bowing down to you and me. So just Relax, and

when you get to school meet me in the girl's bathroom. Okay?" Peach gulped and took

a breath. "O-okay Daisy. I trust you. Bye." And Daisy hung up. A Toad came up to the

sighing princess. "Okay Princess Toadstool, time for school! Get in the Limo and the

Chauffeur will drive you there.", the Toad said. So Peach packed up her bag and waved

to her parents one last time before getting in the Limo. "Good-bye middle school, hello

treachery.", were Peach's final words until she got to her School.

* * *

Daisy sat in the girl's bathroom, waiting impatiently for Peach. Just then a boy

wearing a green shirt and green jeans burst into the bathroom. Daisy almost screamed.

Then the boy turned around, saw Daisy and froze. He was sweating and had a terrified

look on his face. He blushed so much it looked like he had painted his cheeks red. Then

he ran out the door like an angry bull was chasing him. Daisy had no idea what had just

happened, or why the boy had come in with that look on his face. He was kinda cute.

But then it occurred to her what had happened to him. His underwear has also been up

way to high. It was his first day at High School and he was already getting wedgies.

Then Peach walked in and saw Daisy's expression on her face. "Uh, what did I

miss?"

* * *

Luigi ran down the hallways with the bullies at his heels. As he ran, he thought

"Why did I have to hide in the girls bathroom?". But the girl inside the bathroom was

gorgeous. He needed to meet her again. Then he ducked behind a water fountain while

the bullies passed by. As he walked into the boys bathroom, he saw Mario using the

urinal. "MARIO!" These buff dudes gave me wedgies and dunked my head in a toilet!"

Luigi cried. Mario zipped up his pants and said to Luigi, "Whoa, did they actually

do that to you bro?" Luigi sniffled. "Yes." Mario walked out of the bathroom, being Luigi's

personal bodyguard. Luigi told Mario about the girl he had seen in the girl's bathroom

and how he had a crush on her, just as Peach and Daisy walked out of the bathroom

and almost bumped into Mario and Luigi.

* * *

Peach took one look at Mario and fell in love. Mario took one look at Peach and

thought sarcastically, "Wow, are people really trying to trick me into thinking their

royalty?" Luigi just blushed so much it looked like he had tomatoes for cheeks. But

fearless Daisy went right up to Luigi and said "Hey! Green shirt, meet me in the middle

of the woods at midnight, tonight. Kay?" Then she walked to her Science class like

nothing had ever happened. Luigi nearly fainted and said weakly, "I think I need to lay

down." and walked to nurse as if he was in a trance. Mario was in love with Pauline, a

skinny and beautiful girl in his homeroom. "Well, bye." Mario said and walked to P.E.

Now Peach was alone and heartbroken. Clearly Mario didn't like Peach. Peach ran back

into the bathroom in tears.

* * *

**Yeah, so I changed the name of this chapter and whatnot. So just feel free too send me any suggestions or opinions on stuff! (Sorry if I don't answer for a while, because My parents barely let me use the computer... Well, I'll be working on future chapters if I can! Seeya!**


	3. Chapter 3: PRE DATE TIME!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ninentendo or the Mario character s or anything on the fanfiction website at all.

* * *

Mario Bros/Princesses High School Tale Chapter 3: (PRE) DATE TIME!

* * *

Peach couldn't believe it. She had really believed that the kid with the red shirt

liked her. And too make it worse, it had bee so easy for Daisy to ask a guy out! Why was

she so pathetic... Suddenly a beautiful brunette girl in a red dress came into the

bathroom where Peach was crying. Peach was silent in her stall, so she could see who

this girl was. She was talking on her cell phone. "Oh my gosh, Lindsey, that cute kid in

the red asked me out! He's a little on the chubby side, but his face is adorable! Okay,

see you at Alyssa's party! Bye!" and the girl walked out of the bathroom. So this was the

girl the red kid liked... she seemed popular. "What am I going to do...?" Peach sighed.

At home, Luigi zipped up his fly, put on some cologne, and brushed his hair. He

was worried. He had never gone on a date, or talked to girls. Alone. He sighed and

asked Mario, "Hey bro, when's your date with Pauline?". Mario replied "Oh, its tonight.

Have a good time Weegie." And he left Luigi in the driveway. Luigi continued on to the

woods. It was getting very dark ... should he have brought a flashlight? Suddenly, he

saw Daisy, on a rock, in an orange and yellow princess gown. He was suddenly aware

his mouth was hanging open, so he quickly closed it. "Hey there, you look cute..." Daisy

said and smiled slyly. Luigi gulped.

* * *

"I think I might be lost..." whispered Peach as she tried to find her way home. She

knew she should've gone home in the royal limo, but she had told the driver she wanted

to get some exercise. But she never really paid any attention to how far the High School

was from the Castle. By now it had to be around 7:00 p.m. and her parents were

probably really worried. "You know world, it really isn't so easy being a princess. Well, at

least some of the-" "!" Peach's scream suddenly interrupted the dead silent night. Her

blue crystal eyes full of terror, she looked up at her attacker.

* * *

**OMG'S SUSPENSE! :O SO, if you want you can send me suggestions and stuff, or you could try to guess who the attacker is! Which isn't that hard to guess... Considering he's in most Mario games as one of the main enemies... Well, there are a lot of enemies in Mario games so I guess it could be any of them... WELL, SEEYA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4: KIDNAPPED OMG

**DISCLAIMER: **I don;t own Ninentendo, the mario characters or anything else owned by Nintendo! I alaos do not own the Percy Jackson Books which belong to Rick Riordan!

* * *

Mario Bros/Princesses High School Tale Chapter 4: KIDNAPPED! (OMG)

* * *

Peach started scream but it was cut of as she was shoved into a large sack and carried

off into the night. She tried to scream again for help, but she found herself frozen in

terror. "It's like I'm in one of those horror movies that Daisy always makes me watch

where the girl gets kidnapped and they never find her again..." Peach thought silently.

Suddenly she heard a deep, gruff voice that was exactly like a growl. "Open the cage

you buffoons! Or I'll personally roast you over an open flame and eat you with a side of

mango chutney!". (lol Percy Jackson second book reference) She heard a large, metal

door opening and she felt herself go weightless for a moment before she hit the cold,

nasty, ground. She scrambled to get out of the sack and when she got out she was not

expecting her captors to be two brown lumps with eyes, and a spiked turtle thing.

* * *

"Well," Daisy thought, "here I go!" She slowly moved closer and closer to Luigi, staring

into his beautiful blue eyes. Then she was aware she was blushing. She gasped quietly.

"I never blush..." she thought. "Um... uh... what's wrong Daisy? Are you scared?

Oh my gosh! Are you hurt!?" Luigi suddenly shouted. "Huh? Oh! No, no, I'm fine. It's

just... no ones ever made me feel this way... or made me blush-! She was suddenly

cut off by the warm kiss Luigi had planted on her lips. His whole face was tomato red,

and so was hers. After the kiss, she just stood there in shock until- WHAM! She socked

Luigi right in the jaw. "Why- what did you do that for!?" Luigi shouted, his eyes full of

tears from the pain and embarrassment of being beaten up by a girl. "I DIDN'T GIVE

YOU MY PERMISSION TO DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, her face redder than

mario's signature cap he always wore. She started to stomp away, with tears also in her

eyes, but was interrupted by a very high pitched voice. " AHHHHHHHH! AN EVIL LORD

NAMED BOWSER KOOPA JUST SENT US A MESSAGE SAYING HE KIDNAPPED

HER AND WAS GOING TO MARRY HER! AHHHHHHH WHAT DO WE DO! THE

WHOLE CASTLE AND KINGDOM IS IN A PANIC! AHHHHHHHH!". A random

toad said as he ran into the woods frantically. Toadsworth, Toadette, and several other

toads followed closely behind. Daisy realized something had to be done to save her

best friend since birth. "Call Mario. I don't care if his date has to be cancelled. Cause'

we're gonna get up in that Bowser's face and get her back." Her voice was cold and

filled with sorrow, confusion, and boiling anger. Luigi stepped back, a little afraid of the

angry version of Daisy. "Yes, your majesty Princess Daisy. R-right away!" all the toads

repeated and scrambled away extremely frightened. "Um.. why did they listen to you

and do what you said without hesitation?" Luigi asked nervously. Daisy turned around to

look at Luigi. She had a look of pure anger and rage on her face that almost made Luigi

wet his pants. "Because they've seen me when I'm angry."

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG WELL ACTUALLY IT TOOK LIKE LESS THAN AN HOUR and i just made it BUT I WAS LAZY WITH SUMMER VACATION AND SUMMER READING AND SEEING FRIENDS AND STUFF BUT HERE IT IS! BUT SERIOUSLY IM REALLY SORRY I PROCRASTINATED THIS LONG (IM A TOTAL PROCRASTINATOR) Also what do you guys think of me making another story about some of the vocaloids. I'm thinking ill add my self in a a 'new' vocaloid and have lukaXgackupo (at the end of the story) meikoXkaito and idk what else. Leave reviews or suggestions or anything if u want but you don't have too! seeya next chapter! :D**


End file.
